La Cita del azar
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Es un songfic que habla sobre como conoces a tu amor verdadero en un bar pero sabes que sera un encuentro que posiblemente nunca se repetirá! por eso el momento juntos lo disfrutas al máximo sabiendo que sera efímero aun así es magnifico, único y lleno de magia.


Hola mis amados lectores! Como están! ¿?

Les traigo esta hermosa canción que yo tanto amo! Se llama la cita de la telenovela colombiana mi gorda bella, amo esta canción –la pareja que tiene esta como tema son chiqui y Franklin, pero ciertamente me gusta más la canción que la pareja jajaja XD- no sé cómo se llaman estos ONE SHOT pero con canción… bueno les traigo uno de esos jajaja

-Naruto es el narrador, Sasuke es el acompañante de Hinata. –

Bueno como siempre los personajes NO son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto

Los invito a leer mis demás fics y comentar siendo respetuosos. –pero por favor comenten tengo pocos reviews Y_Y – jaja ya, ya los dejo leer jaja

**LA CITA**

Una noche de tragos en un centro de diversión nocturna, de esos donde en las pistas los cuerpos de las parejas se funden en uno solo, música y pasión.

Como siempre tomo por el mero placer del sabor a la cerveza fría en mi garganta, y la compañía de los que están conmigo; jamás vengo a lugares como estos por iniciativa propia, nunca han sido de mi total agrado, pues no se ve gran cosa entre el tumulto de gente, el humo del cigarrillo, música que uno en realidad no escucha, en la pista solo hay parejas sudorosas inmersas en una coreografía apasionada sin mencionar la densidad del aire por la falta de oxígeno y la mezcla de olores…

Pero ahí cerca de la barra en un solitario rincón, al lado de un chico azabache, una larga cabellera negra azulada llama mi atención.

******ahí la vi******

Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón,

tu mirada desde el rincón,

dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor,

no sé con quién andas si es tu novio, me da igual...

Ese rostro angelical con ojos como la luna, la piel blanca como de porcelana con esa figura curvilínea… pero que sonrisa más dulce y que seductora mirada traviesa…

Me fui acercando un poco a ti

y me dije sin parpadear que bien se le ve el bluejean

sin pensarlo di un paso más

y en las tripas peces me nadaron

cuando al fin supe tu nombre

**Hinata,** que bello nombre, cuando lo mencione pude notar ese leve sonroso en sus mejillas y un brillo peculiar al mirarme, similar al que seguramente se me veía a mí.

Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,

que manera de juntar a éste par de extraños

que se empiezan a extrañar,

pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano y yo,

con botella en mano... no podré olvidar la cita del azar.

Esta bella mujer ha dejado huella en este nuestro primero y posible último encuentro. Aun así estábamos tentando al destino conviviendo más tiempo juntos del que probablemente era debido, así que comenzamos a charlar…

A qué te dedicas cuando no estás divirtiéndote en algún bar,

preguntaste y la luz de tus ojos me hizo hablar,

rezo para conseguirme a alguien como tu...

dobló ésta apuesta mi corazón cuando haítos sin ton ni son me invitaste a bailar,

una banda empezó a tocar y al oído me dijiste que aquella canción me dedicabas.

En ese momento en mi hubo mil sensaciones, terminamos bailando como una más de esas parejas que pareciera que a través de su coreografía hicieran un ritual para demostrar su amor, mientras disfrutan la sensación y calidez de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro. Mientras me movía al compás de su ritmo me embriagaba con su delicado aroma…

Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,

que manera de juntar a éste par de extraños

que se empiezan a extrañar,

pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano y yo,

con botella en mano... no podré olvidar la cita del azar.

Y se nos hizo eterno aquel momento celebrando el encuentro de dos náufragos a orillas de la pasión

Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,

que manera de juntar a éste par de extraños

que se empiezan a extrañar,

pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano y yo,

con botella en mano... no podré olvidar la cita del azar. 

Al final de la canción cuando todo alrededor desapareció y no existía nada más, se apartó de mí lentamente para recodarme que el sueño tenía límite de tiempo, y que debíamos volver a nuestra cruel realidad, dejándome regresar a mi mesa a buscar consuelo en mi botella mientras a ella veo con pesar como regresa con _él_

Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón,

tu mirada desde el rincón

me mirabas desde el rincón

Amados lectores ojala haya sido de su agrado, lamento el final ¡ pero ese era el objetivo transmitir la sensación que tienes cuando que pese a lo fuerte de la atracción, el momento es único y efímero por magnifico que sea! Ojala lo haya dejado plasmado como quería jajaja los adoro!

Gracias por leer mis fics!


End file.
